One More Night
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Modern oneshot. Will and Elizabeth are given one more night on earth in the bodies of two young lovers


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The proper way to read this is to know that they are only possessing their bodies. Enjoy.

* * *

It was late at night and a couple in their early twenties was walking home from their date. The girl had long black hair and a stylish dress while her boyfriend had short brown hair, baggy pants and an open flannel shirt with a white shirt beneath it.

"So did you have a nice time tonight, Marie?"

"Yeah, I did. I've been so stressed out by exams that I really needed this."

They held hands until they stopped at a park bench to relax. Marie laid her head on Jonathan's shoulder and the two of them just sat there enjoying just being together. A breeze blew by and Marie shivered.

"You cold?" Jonathan asked.

"A little; even though it is otherwise warm you know."

Another breeze blew past and Marie sat up suddenly looking around.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said "I just felt like we were being watched by someone."

"Maybe I should get you home," Jonathan said. He took her hand and they began to walk when suddenly they heard feminine laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Marie asked.

The two of them looked around themselves and a sharp wind blew in a circle around them. Marie felt strange.

"Jonathan?"

He was looking at his hands slightly confused before he looked her in the eyes. She blinked once and the wind slowly died down.

Jonathan walked over to her and placed a hand around her waist. "Elizabeth?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Will," she said happily hugging him.

"It worked," he said.

"This is wonderful. One more time together on God's green earth," Elizabeth said.

"Best not let it go to waste."

Will reached out a hand and Elizabeth took it as they continued to walk. They stopped and looked at all the other couples that were walking past them in the park.

"Everyone is just so in love," Elizabeth said.

"Just like us," Will whispered in her ear. He pushed a strand of the black hair behind her ear and lightly touched the side of her face. "I feel as though we never left."

"Come on Will, we've only got tonight to live again."

They left the park and just walked around. Will smelled something and it turned out to be a pretzel cart.

"Come on; I've always wanted to try one of these."

He paid for one and gave half to Elizabeth to try.

"This isn't actually bad," she said while picking some of the salt off.

"Not bad at all," Will said with some mustard still on his cheek.

Elizabeth laughed lightly as she took it off with her finger. They continued their walk in the moonlight until they came upon a pond. Looking in, they saw themselves in their actual form. Elizabeth with her beautiful blonde hair and a long dress and Will with his blacksmithing clothes and hair tied back.

"Look at us. I barely even remember wearing dresses like that anymore," Elizabeth said leaning in for a closer look.

She pushed back a strand of hair and waved at her reflection. It waved back in the exact same manor and timing. Her beau pulled her up and she looked into the face she knew not to be his own.

They were only under their possession for the one night. He placed one hand in hers and the other around her waist. Under the moonlight, the two of them danced a marvelous waltz.

"One, two, three. One, two, three," he said quietly under his breath.

She laid her head on his shoulder as slowly the sun began to rise again. "Almost time to go back."

"I'll be waiting."

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed until the breeze began to pick up.

"See you in the next world," Will whispered.

When the two broke apart, Marie looked into Jonathan's eyes. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." He looked around himself. "How is it morning already? What were we doing last night?"

"I don't know," Marie said a little worried. "Let's go."

The two left the park very quickly and the breeze through the trees sounded like a young woman. A young woman who was laughing.

* * *

I hope this was easy to understand. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
